Inuyasha and Sango High and on the phone
by Kaoru8
Summary: In this fic Sango and Inuyasha are on the phone and their high!Their not on drugs tho you might think they are because of they why they act in this, but they just had to much candy*sweatdrop*...If you don't like cursing don't read it....


Inu-yasha picks up the phone, and dials Sango's number. Now Sango is asleep when Inu-yasha calls her. Now the phone starts to ring.  
  
Phone: "Ring ring." Sango gets up and goes to the phone.  
  
Sango: "Hello?"  
  
Inu-yasha: "Hi Sango-chan!"  
  
Sango: "Oh...It's you."  
  
Inu-yasha: "Fine answer me like that bitch!!"  
  
Sango: "Well you woke me the fuck up, dumass..." Sango can hear T.A.T.U through the phone.  
  
Sango: "You are listing to T.A.T.U?" With a disbelieving face on.  
  
Inu-yasha: "Yup, not gonna get us, not now I love ya."  
  
Sango: "What the fuck are you smoking?"  
  
Inu-yasha: "I don't know." With a blank face. Now Inu-yasha is reading something to Sango over the phone.  
  
Sango: "That was a little on the messed up side."  
  
Inu-yasha: "Yeah I know."  
  
Sango: "Ya know Kouga's hot..."  
  
Inu-yasha: "What the hell!?"  
  
Sango: "Holy shit I did not just say that...."  
  
Inu-yasha: "Yeah you did." Inu-yasha laughs uncountable.  
  
Sango: "Shut the fuck up."  
  
Inu-yasha and Kikyo testing their reflexes to make sure they work(evil smile)...Sango just came in when Kikyo and Inu-yasha decided to test their reflexes, also when you hear Inu-yasha go oww ^.^.  
  
Inu-yasha: "Oww, that hurts I told you not to kick me in the balls."  
  
Kikyo: "Well I guess my leg reflexes work."  
  
Sango: "What the hell, she kicked you in the balls?"  
  
Inu-yasha: "Yes..." With a girly voice.Sango laughs uncountable at Inu- yasha's tone of voice. Inu-yasha: "Sango this doesn't sound right, you need the feel of balls...." According to 50 Cent.  
  
Sango: "HOLY SHIT!(not in big letters)What the fuck are you smoking?"  
  
Inu-yasha: "Everything and pot...." Sango: "I want some, I need to get more high," Inu-yasha starts to sing a wrong song. Sango starts to sing the girl part.  
  
Sango: "I love when you kiss me all over my baby baby."(not really people.)  
  
Inu-yasha: "Your lips, your smile."  
  
Sango: "Love it when you kiss me baby." Inu-yasha and Sango stop singing, and realize what they said to each other.  
  
Inu-yasha and Sango: "(In big letters)NOT REALLY...." Sango and Inu-yasha start crying because Three Doors Down is on. And was singing When I Am Gone. Then they start to sing me and my girlfriend.  
  
Inu-yasha: "All I need in this life is me and my girlfriend."  
  
Sango: "Sometimes I trip on my happiness...If you was my boyfriend."  
  
Inu-yasha and Sango: "I can't believe we just sang that."  
  
Sango: "Oh no!!"  
  
Inu-yasha: "What's wrong?"  
  
Sango: "We left Houshi-sama with Kagome-chan."  
  
Inu-yasha: "Oh shit......Getting horny, baby looking naughty.."  
  
Sango: "Oh you are so lucky you are not here." Inu-yasha and Sango start to sing All The Things She Said.  
  
Inu-yasha and Sango: "Mother lookin at me, tell me what do you see. Yes I've lost my mind. Daddy lookin at me will I ever be free, have I crossed the line? All the things she said , all the tings she said. Running through my head, running through my head. This is not in mad what what. This is not in mad. All the things she said, all the things she said." Sango: "I think I need a new brain, or to get away from you."  
  
Inu-yasha: "You want to get away from me, you don't love me?"  
  
Sango: "I love you Inu-chan. I love you like a dog demon."  
  
Inu-yasha: "And I love you like a demon slayer." Big hug.  
  
Sango: "I wonder if Kagome-chan beat Houshi-sama to a bloody pulp?"  
  
Inu-yasha: "If Miroku does anything to her, I'll kill him."  
  
Sango: "Are we a little jealous of a human girl?" With a knowing smile.  
  
Inu-yasha: "Why would I be jealous of a human girl?"  
  
Sango: "Because you love her. I didn't just say it. Not on purpose anyway."  
  
Inu-yasha: "What the fuck did you just say?"  
  
Sango: "Oh...nothing."  
  
Inu-yasha: "Well at lest I don't like a perverted houshi."  
  
Sango: "And who ever said I did?"  
  
Inu-yasha thinking to himself: *Kagome that's who*.(Okay people I am taking a five minute break, me and Inu-yasha are going drinking. J/K) (Okay I'm back.)  
  
Inu-yasha: "Sango-chan that was fun wasn't it?"  
  
Sango: "Sure yeah I guess."  
  
Inu-yasha: "Oh know!"  
  
Sango: "What is it, what's wrong?"  
  
Inu-yasha: "I have to get off the phone."  
  
Sango: "No, you can't go! I won't let you!"  
  
Inu-yasha: "I don't want to, I have to."  
  
Sango: "Oh, alright. I'll let you as long as you promise to call me back."  
  
Inu-yasha: "I promise, bye L.Y.L.A.D.S."(means love ya like a demon slayer.)  
  
Sango: "Bye, L.Y.L.A.D.D."(means love ye like a dog demon.)Inu-yasha and Sango hang up the phone.  
  
The  
End for now.  
(Evil smile)  
  
Author's Note: Well I hoped you liked it.I give a lot of thanks to my friend Inu-chan she was the one you had helped in the making of this story.. Please tell me what you thought, and bye!^.^ 


End file.
